You're Gonna Miss Me
by I hated that. Do it again
Summary: Nacy oneshot. Nick discovers something new about Macy, along with the help of her nephew...okay that summary sucked, but it's my first story! READ PLZ!


**A/N Hi-dy ho! I'm completely new to Fanfiction, but I'm IN LOVE with Nacy! There aren't enough stories about them, and that breaks my heart enough to start a revival! I know JONAS only had 2 seaons so there isn't much to work with, but it's called "Fanfiction" for a reason, guys! Make up your own scenarios! Anyways, here it is! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh and just so you know, I only upload complete stories. That's another thing that makes me sad: Reading a story (esp. Nacy ;) and discovering that it hasn't been updated since like 2009 and probably never will be. And they were really good, like I was getting into the plot line! Oh whatever, I'm sure my future stories will inspire enough of you awesome writers to make more Nacy stories! Thanks, and enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the the song!**

"Hey, Macy!" Nick called to his best friend. She turned and waved, walking over.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Would you want to hang out after school?" She brightened.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," she hesitated. "Could we go to my place? It's just that I have to babysit my little cousin this afternoon." Nick nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Okay then, see after last period!" She waved and turned in the opposite direction, walking to her next class.

After the final bell they met at their lockers and put their books away. Macy sighed.

"Can you _believe_ the amount of algebra and English lit homework we have this weekend?" she said as they walked out. "I'm up to my knees in logarithms and deep philosophical meanings!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to do. Wanna do algebra, or English today?" She thought for a moment.

"Gee, I don't know they're both _sooooooo_ fun!"

"I know! Now I know how Sophie felt in that movie!" Macy burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Nick? _Sophie's Choice_?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"It's a chick-flick!" Nick sighed.

"Whatever."

They got to Macy's house and was greeted by a 7-year-old boy who immediately jumped into Macy's arms! "Bubbles!" he yelled, giggling as she tickled him.

"Hey Jake!" she kissed him on the forehead. "Tell your auntie I'm home and that I brought a friend."

He nodded. "You got it!" He raced into the kitchen.

"Cute kid," Nick said. "Why does he call you Bubbles?" Macy smiled.

"He said it's because I'm so bubbly, always happy," she said. "whenever we'd go blow bubbles he'd say that I'm the best kind because nothing can pop me. I dunno, my day just gets a little better whenever he calls me that."

Nick smiled. Macy always loved kids. She'd told him that she wanted to become a mom someday and have "at least three, four tops". Nick refrained from telling her who he wanted the dad to be. At this time, Jake skipped back into the living room.

"She said that since you're home, you can stay while she runs her errands." He looked up shyly at Nick.

"Jake this is my friend, Nick," Macy explained. "We go to school together. I'll be right back, I gotta go ask Mom something." Nick knelt down to his level and shook his hand.

"Hey little man," he said. "Nice to meet you." Jake smiled.

"So _you're_ the rockstar," he said knowingly. Nick nodded.

"That'd be me." Jake tilted his head to the side. "You kinda look like Superman," he said. Nick laughed.

"Is that so?" he asked. The boy bobbed his head up and down.

"Uh-huh. Now all you need is a pretty girl to sweep her off her feet, like in the movies; you gotta have a Lois."

"A what?"

"A Lois. As in Superman and Lois Lane. She's gotta be special and when you find her, you'll know it." At that moment Macy walked in with a box of cookies and three juiceboxes. When Nick looked up she smiled at him and he suddenly felt warm all over. _I think I just found her,_ he thought as she handed Jake a juicebox and cookie.

"Sorry," she said as she handed him one. "Jake won't drink it unless everyone's having it."

"It's fine, I love this kind!" As he took it from her their hands brushed. They made eye contact, only breaking it when Jake grabbed Nick's hand.

"Come see my toys!" He dragged him to his toy box showing him various racecars and action figures.

"I see you two made fast friends," Macy smiled. _That smile._ Nick grinned. "Should I be worried about him liking you better than me?"

"Not at all, Macy," Nick laughed. "He absolutely adores you." Macy blushed slightly.

"Superman?" he called. Nick turned to him. "Are you and Bubbles getting married?" Macy and Nick choked on their cookies.

"_What?_" she asked hoarsely.

"Are you gonna marry Bubbles?" he repeated. Nick blushed, looking over at Macy. Her face was the same shade of pink.

"Um, what makes you ask that?" Jake just shrugged.

"I dunno. You look at each other the same way Mommy and Daddy do," he said. Macy's eyes shot to Nick's questioningly. Nick cleared his throat. Jake continued on.

"When she smiles or laughs you look happier, like your day just got better. Even now Bubbles looks happier than I've ever seen her with you here, and that's saying something." he finished. Nick looked at Macy again and smiled slightly. She smiled back and already, he knew he was gonna marry her someday.

"So? Are you getting married?"

Nick didn't take his eyes of Macy's when he answered. "I don't know, maybe someday." Jake smiled.

"Good, cuz it's so obvious that you found her. You're Superman and she's you're Lois." Macy arched an eyebrow.

"Who'd he find, Jake? And why is she Lois?" she asked. Jake just shook his head.

"You'll see. But for now, it's just one of Superman's secrets." He yawned. Macy got up.

"Time for bed, mister." Jake looked up at her sleepily.

"Will you sing The Cup Song?" Macy giggled. "If you can find me a cup I'll do it."

"Deal." He slowly walked to the kitchen.

"What's The Cup Song?" Nick asked as he got up, clearing away the toys and food. Jake walked back out with the cup. "Here." He handed it to here and went to the couch.

"It's just a song I sing to him every time I'm with him before he sleeps. Says he can't sleep without it. My sister had to get a voice recording of me for when he's at home. He plays it every night." Nick's heart swelled.

"That is so sweet," he said. "it's nice to know my 'maybe someday' wife has a way with children." She blushed at his comment.

"Yeah, I guess it would be." She sat Indian-style on the hardwood floor while Jake peered over the edge of the couch at her.

"Okay, ready?" she asked.

He nodded excitedly. She started, clapping twice, tapping the cup, clapping again, picking it up and putting it down again, clapping and flipping it over. Nick soon recognized it as The Cup Game; he had spent many a night on tour playing with his brothers. They never lasted very long and usually it was just Nick, practicing by himself. Macy did it one more time before breaking into song. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

_I've got my ticket for the long way run,_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way,_

_But I sure would like some sweet company,_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

Her voice was so soothing, angelic even. She stopped briefly, still playing the cup, and caught Nick's eye. He winked and she laughed.

_I've got my ticket for the long way round,_

_It's got the prettiest of views,_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers,_

_It's got sights that give you shivers,_

_But it sure would be prettier with you._

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me by my walk,_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

By the time she finished, Jake was already asleep. Macy got a blanket out of the closet and draped it over him. They sat in silence, for awhile, before she broke the silence.

"So…Superman?" He shrugged, smiling a little. "He says I look like him," He turned back to the boy. "He's pretty smart for his age." Macy nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's attentive and picks up on the things going on around him pretty easily, but at the end of the day, he's still a little boy." Nick looked down at her.

"That song was beautiful, Macy." She smiled up at him.

"My mom taught it to me when I was little. She used to sing it to me whenever I cried and it always calmed me down. When the cup game became the new thing, I used to sing the song in order the learn how to play. Tried it out on Jake, and he hasn't gone one night without it since." She looked thoughtful before saying, "I asked him why he liked it so much and he said that it made everything peaceful."

"He's right. Your voice is soothing, it's magical." She looked up at him with those wide brown eyes.

"A big difference from my original singing voice," she laughed, nodding to Jake. "He noticed the difference, too. I mean, it was never as bad whenever I sang this, but it sounds a lot different now."

"Are you taking singing lessons?" She shook her head.

"Self-taught. I just keep singing until it sounds right which, as you could imagine, is very difficult for a tone-deaf girl." His eyes widened.

"You _taught yourself_ how to sing like _that_?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Do I sound okay now?" she asked quietly, looking down and fiddling with her school uniform. He brought his thumb and index finger to her chin, guiding her eyes back to his.

"You sound amazing, Macy," he said seriously. "Y'know why? Because _you're_ amazing. The fact that you're determined enough to teach yourself how to sing like the angel you are just goes to show just how amazing you are. You not being able to sing didn't make us love you any less. You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now." Macy smiled and _again_, he felt the same warmth, this time, radiating from her. He subconsciously leaned in and so did she. His arm snaked around her waist and her hand went to his hair, playing with one of the curls in the back.

Their lips brushed before Macy sighed. "What are we doing, Nick? What's happening?" He closed his eyes, making his decision to take a chance. He held her tighter, pulling her closer into his lap.

"I don't know but whatever it is…I don't want it to stop." She shook her head.

"I don't either." She pulled him even closer by his tie. "So where were we?" she whispered.

He grinned and brought her leg up, swiftly turning them and switching positions.

"I'm pretty sure we were about to kiss." Macy smiled. _God, he loved her smile._

"And how did that go exactly?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Then what's stopping ya, Superman?" For a second, Nick was lost in her eyes.

"Your drop-dead gorgeous looks, Lois." Macy rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Just kiss me, my 'Maybe Someday' husband."

"With pleasure, my 'Definitely Someday' wife."

**A/N Sooo...How'd I do? I have more stories saved on my computer and I'm working on a bunch at once and I'll upload like all of them when I finish if I get some reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
